


Fluffy ears sharp teeth

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark just ended up visiting at the wrong time, maybe the wrong time. When his brain comes back online he'll figure it out.





	Fluffy ears sharp teeth

Clark could feel his pants straining. He could hear the pressure his dick was putting on his zipper and all he could do was stand there his jaw dropped open and his pulse going so hard he could hear it and barely anything else. Smallville was messed up, Smallville was something else and at the same time he was so fucking thankful to whatever this was because this was jerk off material he did not even know he needed.

Oh he was going to hole up in the barn for quite a few nights and stare up at the ceiling at he thought of this moment, this vision and get himself off hard and fast because there is no way he could touch himself and not come. Hell he felt as though he was in danger of not just breaking his zipper via his dick but coming right then and there messing up his pants, maybe ripping his pants with the force that he was holding back somehow and of course ending it all with being really inappropriate to Lex’s condition.

Somebody had to tell his dick that though, transformed Lex was a thing of dreams and there was a time and place to go crazy and start pushing for Clark to do crazy things. His dick should be calming down not telling Clark how good it would be to push Lex up against that desk and see if any change in Lex’s skin had occurred, maybe see if there was a tail. If that fluff was as soft as it looked and most importantly if he were to bite those long fluffy ears what sound Lex would make.

That was a bad idea. His dick jerked in his pants in clear disagreement, Clark had to shuffle a bit hoping to hide what was going on in his pants and maybe just maybe any stains that might have occurred or be occurring.

Because he was so damn hard that it was hard to focus.

“Clark.” Lex should not be sounding that good, that calm not while looking like someone’s pet bunny gone Beverly hills. Unless somehow Lex had a cure working on and this would be temporary only to be revisited in dreams.

And Clark’s masturbation fantasies for the next few months as he tended to himself in the barn with either hand cream or the suspicious bottle of lube he had gotten for his birthday that was really high quality. And a huge fucking bottle even for a teenage boy.

“Lex.” It took effort to clear his throat enough as he watched his best friend. How he could have the white ears of a huge fluffy bunny and still manage to make slacks and a dress shirt look hot was beyond Clark’s powers and abilities. Lex just was, and he did it so damn well. “You’ve seem to have gotten into some trouble.” Clark lightly kicked at the rug in order to keep his eyes from eating Lex alive because he had caught a hint of fang in Lex’s smile and his dick needed to calm down not get riled up.

“Have you come to save me Clark?” No imagining it. Lex was certainly amused, he stepped slowly but determinedly towards Clark until Clark was pressed against the wall by the door looking down at amused green eyes that were dancing and trying his best not to look at the soft ears that were moving occasionally. “My personal smallville saviour to the rescue, you know the police might not appreciate your effort Clark but I certainly do.”

“I really don’t know how I’m going to help you out of this one Lex.” His eyes were still locked onto Lex’s own and with every inhale he breathed in the scent of Lex and his underwear got more and more ruined. Something about Lex besides the hot bunny ears was driving him insane. Maybe Lex was giving off some sort of weird scent to drive Clark wild. That thought was quickly nixed when Lex smiled with a hint of tooth and Clark whimpered as he heard his pants rip slightly. It was worse being cornered like this by Lex because while the appearance said cute and cuddly up for torment. Lex was all power and force no matter how cute those ears were and Clark wanted to bite them so badly with every glance at them his dick throbbed.

“Lucky for the advancement of medical science right Clark?” That purr made him shudder and leak, Lex’s eyes were so green and so blown and every time he licked his lips that small glimpse of fang had Clark fighting the urge to do something to Lex. Something that certainly would not be able to be explained and it was not fair not with the way that Lex was eating him alive with the stare. He was not imagining it, the arms that caged him in were like bands of steel but Clark did not want to run anywhere.  “But enough about freak accidents and lab experiments gone ridiculously wrong. I’d like to talk about something if you don’t mind.”

That purr was driving him mad but the knee that slid between his legs until they nudged his clothed cock made Clark slump even as he groaned so loud he knew some of the staff had to hear that. “L-Lex!”

“That was nothing.” Lex whispered, the light flush to his face as the floppy ears stuck up high in the air took Clark’s remaining attention. “But look at you, your eyes so honest about this.” One hand left the wall caging Clark in to tilt Clark’s chin up as Lex inspected him. “What were you thinking? About the ears? Wondering if there is a tail?” Lex’s leg pressed harder against him but what prompted Clark’s moan and the throb of his cock sending precum to wet his pants were Lex’s next words. “There is one you know. A tail.” Clark was a goner, he was going to cum. There was no stopping it. With no real touches to his cock. Without his cock being taken out or anything he was going to come right there in Lex’s study. “Not so fast Clark.”

He thought his eyes couldn’t open any wider and he was wrong because at the touch of the smooth hand sliding into his pants and cupping his throbbing cock his eyes shot open. Sadly that was all his teenaged self could take and his knees weakened as he tilted his head back to groan as he came heavily in Lex’s hand his vision dissolving into bliss.

He came back to himself his cock still hard, his chin in Lex’s grip and the sight of blown out green eyes staring into his soul. “Fuck.” Lex breathed. “I never stood a chance, just look at you.” Clark groaned as Lex’s hand kept pumping his cock. “Look at you, so beautiful. Best thing I’ve gotten in my life so far. I can’t wait to take you apart.” Figures Lex would be some sort of meat eating rabbit but Clark did not mind being eaten if it was Lex. Lex tugged at his chin until Clark lowered his head enough for Lex to kiss him, it was hot but soft and full of promises that Clark knew Lex would fulfil. He only hoped their bodies could hold out.


End file.
